Night Raid's Fox
by NeoGamer93
Summary: General Fox, once the empires best general now he fights against it to liberate it from corruption.
1. Chapter 1

I **don't own akame ga kill or naruto.**

 **Hey fellow readers neogamer93 back again sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with looking for a job. I'll update my stories soon. Anyway heres a new story I've been thinking of writing for a while now. Hope you enjoy.**

The Empire. Once a great kingdom, now it's the most corrupt and crime filled nation, a family can't enjoy their time in the park. Couples can't enjoy themselves, and children are scarcely seen nowadays.

Used to be that people could walk the streets at night, knowing that the military keep them safe. All that changed when the king died and his son took the throne. Being only a child, the prince couldn't make the decisions by himself so he had the prime minister help, but this only gave the prime minister the chance to take control of the empire and corrupt it and it's military.

After seeing the corruption many deserted the empire, hoping to one day free it from its corrupt ruler.

Among these people is the empires once best general.

This general was the most loyal among the military, he was the one people respected and his enemies feared. He was a person who knew what needed to be done, he understood that for others to live some had to die. When he was sent out he knew that his target had to die, everyone under his command always came back he never lost a soldier on the field. It's for this reason that many looked up to him and respected him.

It had been a major devastating blow when he deserted the military, many were devastated when he left.

The reason for his desertion was unknown, many thought he just got tired of fighting, others thought he became a traitor. The truth was he couldn't continue working for a military that lost its true purpose. Upon his desertion he took his teigu's with him. The first teigu was the the fire danger beast sword Kaen Megami, this sword has the power to control flames and summon the deadly black fire of Amaterasu. It was this sword that gained him the title of Dark Flame Fox. The second Teigu was the wind danger beast sword Kaze No Megami, this sword gave him command of the winds themselves. This sword gained him the title of Fujin. Alone these weapons are dangerous, but together they are a deadly combination. When he used both swords he gained the title of Maelstrom.

Since his desertion no one has seen him. Many thought him to be dead, others who heard of him thought he was just a myth or legend. Soon they will come to see that they are all wrong.

The night was calm the citizens have all gone home, but the streets aren't deserted, no there is a cloaked person walking the streets. The cloak covers the mysterious persons figure as he walk the street. As The person walks he starts to remember the good times he had with his fellow soldiers but soon let's the thoughts die knowing that he can't go back to those times since he deserted. As he continues walking he see a shadow leap overhead, looking up he sees a group of people leaping away from a mansion, with his sense of smell he is able to tell that the group had just murdered the inhabitants of the mansion.

'Huh, could they be part of this Night Raid group I've heard about? Well no other way to find out other than to follow them'. With that the mysterious man leaped after them keeping his distance so that he doesn't get caught.

 **There's the first chapter of my new story hope you like it please read and review NeoGamer93 out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Night Raid

**I don't own Naruto or Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Hey everyone here's chapter 2 of Night Raids Fox, please enjoy and remember to read and review**.

The night was like any other, people getting ready for bed or already asleep. All but one was able to be at peace. Tatsumi just couldn't sleep this night, what with wondering if his friends were ok. Unable to sleep he decides to walk the halls of the mansion he was taken to having been offered to spend the night at the insistence of the family. As he does he can't help but feel that something bad is about to happen. Unaware of the presence outside he continues walking the halls.

If one where to look outside they would have seen a group of people standing on the wires that came from one of them. The one to the far left a young girl about 15 years old, she is wearing a pink dress, she looks like she wouldn't be that strong, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. The one next to her is another female though this one wears a black sailor suit, most common with highschool girls. She has a focused look and air about her, one that screams "Don't Fuck With", the sword she carries just adds to the threat. The one in the center wears armor and has a lance attached to his back other than that the persons gender can't be distiguished, the next person is a guy with green hair and jacket with a white shirt underneath, he is the one controlling the wires the group stands on. The last is a busty female with blond hair with a clothe as her shirt and loose fitted pants held by her belt.

These were the members of night raid their presence here tonight spells doom for the ones living in the mansion. After waiting for a bit they launch into battle. Try as they might none of the guards stood a chance against them after going through the mansion killing their targets they start to regroup but one still chased the last target to a shed not far from the mansion. Having heard the commotion Tatsumi goes to protect the one who helped him earlier that day.

"STOP"! Yelled Tatsumi as he stands before the night raid member known as Akame.

"Please stand aside, you aren't a target so there is no need for you death". Said Akame calmly as she slowly approaches her target.

"Not happening I know all about you night raid monsters, killing innocent people, fighting the empire, what do you hope to accomplish"? Tatsumi asked as he readies his sword.

"What my group fights for is none of your concern, now please step aside I have a target to kill". Akame said as she prepares to finish her objective Tatsumi starts fighting her. After a short bount Akame's blond friend showed up, and stopped Akame before she killed Tatsumi, after she appeared she explained there purpose being there and the secret that the family had. Just seeing the dead bodies was enough proof that the empire has corruption running even in the most decent families. But it was the corpse of his friend Sayo hanging there, that shows Tatsumi that the empire is no longer what it used to be. If that wasn't bad enough his other friend Ieyasu is on the verge of death after being told what happened Tatsumi decides to avenge his friends and kills the one who caused this. After dealing with her and the mission being done Night Raid along with Tatsumi leave the mansion undetected, or so they thought.

Walking in the streets blow is a cloaked figure who saw the shadows of the group as they headed back to their hideout. Deciding to follow them the figure leaps onto the roofs and follows the group.

After an hour of this the group make it back to their HQ and enter unaware of the tag along.

"Huh so this is their hideout, not much to look at but I guess they went for the basic style incase they need to leave real quick" the figure said to himself as he approaches the building.

After entering he starts looking around trying to stay hidden from the group when he came across what seemed to the the main room unfortunately the group he was following happen to be there and heard him come in.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU"! Yelled the blond girls as she and everyone else drew there weapons.

"WHOA! Easy there I mean you guys no harm I was just looking for the person in charge" the figure said as he raised his hards in surrender. Though they had there weapons out they gave him the chance to explain.

"Ok here's the thing I'm looking to join Night Raid", said the figure as he lowers his arms along with his hood. As he did the others were shocked not only because of his request to join them, but who the figure is. Many thought he didn't exist, but standing before them is the empires most dangerous General after Esdeath, Naruto Namikaze the Fox General.

It was a major shock to everyone to see the legendary General, even more of a shock is that he was looking to join Night Raid. Thinking about it, the group sees this as a great opportunity having the most feared General among them would really boost moral among the Revolutionary Army.

Looking between themselves they all agree to show him to their leader.

"Ok we'll take you to our leader, but don't try anything funny got it"! Said the girl with pink hair holding a big rifle.

"Ok" replied Naruto as he follows the group.

As they walk Naruto takes in the group starting with the pink haired girl. She is wearing a pink dress one would see girls wear at a party, her hair is tied into two pigtails at the sides of her head she also has a look that screams arrogance.

Next was the blond one, she has spiky hair. Her expression is a playful one. Her clothes leaves little to the imagination.

Next is the raven haired one. She has long raven hair while her expression shows her focus he can see her curiosity about him being there.

The next one is a green haired man. He was the one who looks like he can be easily distracted especially around woman if his attempts to peek at the blond ones breasts are any indication.

And finally the tall man on the far right, his hair is styled into a mullet. His physic is one seen in the military seeing another soldier saw that the empire isn't what it used to be.

After looking over each person he can't help but think how powerful each are to be among the best the Revolutionary Army has. Soon they come upon a war room of sorts, looking around he sees the room is moderately designed with Night Raid banners on the walls and a map of the empire laying on the table. As soon as they enter the group surrounds the table, doing so reveals the leader who happens to be a shock to Naruto seeing who the leader is.

'Well shit I'm fucked if she's here this will be a bit tougher than I thought, at least it's a frendly face among them, but if she remembers me all hell will break loose'. Thought Naruto as he stares at a person from his military days.

During his internal monologue the leader is getting a report of the mission as well as the boy they picked up and the person that showed up wanting to join them. Hearing this she looks to the one they picked up, nothing special about him, he seems to be here against his will but she can see that he has what it takes to be one of them even if he doesn't see it himself.

It was when she saw the other person did she get a shock of her life, standing before her is someone who she thought she'd never see again, seeing him again she can't choose between punching him or hugging him so she decided on doing both. With that she walks upto him and using her metal arm she punches him in the gut.

"Ok... I deserved that". Said Naruto as he holds his stomach in pain.

"After what you did yes, yes you did deserve that, but knowing what it was for I can actually see why you did. It's great to see you again General Fox.

"it's good to see you too Najenda, but please don't call me General I left that title when I left the military". Said Naruto as he hugs Najenda which she returns.

Seeing this the group is shocked that their leader knows Naruto.

Lubbock, the one with green hair looks on in jealousy seeing his love interest in the arms of the new guy not knowing of their past.

Mine the pink haired one wonders if she should do something along with the raven haired girl name Akame.

Leone the blond playfully looking one comments on the scene saying that the leader had a fling in the past which caused her to be hit by the mechanical arm being shot at her.

Bulat just has a calm expression seeing two old friends meet after so long.

Having separated Najenda asks what had Naruto been upto.

"Well after deserting the military, I had taken my family swords to harness their real power, after having trained in secret for a few years I had decided to return to finally end the corruption within the empire. Having heard that the Revolutionary Army had a special group of assassins, I decided to join them. I had just arrived in town when I saw this group jumping rooftops, having known about the group I had decided to follow them in hopes of finding Night Raid. What I didn't expect was to find you leading them though". Said Naruto.

"Yes it was a shock when I was asked to lead the group, but I guess with my military background they thought I was the best choice". Said Najenda as she walks back to the head of the table.

"Now enough of the pleasantries, I understand you both want to join us". Said Najenda as she looks at both Tatsumi and Naruto.

"OK THERE'S BEEN A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING I DIDN'T WANT TO JOIN I WAS KIDNAPPED BY THE BIG BOOBS! Yelled Tatsumi as he waves his arm frantically, while he freaks out Naruto just nods his head.

"Well in your case Tatsumi if you don't join we'll have to kill you". Said Najenda freaking him out even more.

'Just great it's either join or die, this sucks'! Thought Tatsumi as he weighs the pros and cons of joining, after debating a few minutes he signs in defeat and said that so long that he gets the money for his village he'll join.

Nodding her head at his request she turns to Naruto, who has already decided to join just looks at her with his focused look. 'Heh just like Akame focused to whats important'.

"Well then welcome to Night Raid, but before we can send you out you'll need to be trained by us so that we know what you can do, and to see if you can keep up with all of us". Said Najenda with Tatsumi and Naruto agreeing, with that she assigns Akame to train Tatsumi and Bulat to train Naruto. With that everyone heads to their rooms with both Tatsumi and Naruto given their own rooms.

After changing into his sleepwear, Naruto sits on his bed and looks out the window. 'Well here I am and soon we'll liberate the empire, get ready Honest your time will soon end and your corruption will follow'. Thought Naruto as he lets sleep overtake him.

(With Najenga)

"I can't believe he actually came back, though the timing couldn't be more perfect having him join will surely boost moral among the army, especially with the titles he gained as a soldier for the empire" said Najenda to herself as she smokes her cigaret before going to sleep.

 **There's chapter 2 of Night Raid's Fox hope you enjoyed remember to read and review, NeoGamer93 out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Tournament

**Hey fellow readers here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy remember to read and review.**

 **I don't own anything.**

It was the next day and Naruto was just waking up.

"Mmmm (Yawn) well that was a better sleep that I've had in a while, well better get ready for the day". Said Naruto as he got dressed in his gear. He is wearing a dark red shirt under a black trench coat, for pants he is wearing black loose pants, completing the outfit is his two teigus, kaen megami on his right and kaze no megami on his left. After getting ready he heads out to the training field. As he got there he sees Bulat training his speed by quickly swinging a wooden pole.

After having finished his set, Bulat sees Naruto approaching. "Good morning Naruto". Said Bulat as he wipes the sweat from his face. "Morning Bulat, I see you have been training early this morning, guess that military mentality still sticks to those who have deserted the empire".Said Naruto as he stands before Bulat.

"Heh yeah no matter how much time passes something's never get forgotten, especially military training. But you would know all about that being a former general". Said Bulat with a friendly smile on his face.

"Heh Yea, but that doesn't mean I've been slacking off myself, but since I'm still new to Night Raid I will need help to come up to par with you guys". Said Naruto as he returns the smile.

"True that is an issue, but that's why Najenda tasked me with your training, so if your ready we can start now". Said Bulat as he grabs incursios key and activates the armor.

"The legendary armor incursio, said to be the most difficult teigu to bond with. It was said that only someone with an indomitable will could even touch the armor without getting killed, many have tried to bond with it but all have died. Seeing you wear the armor says alot about your strength and will". Said Naruto as he takes in the armor.

"So you know of this armor, not surprising since its been with the empire since its creation, all the same I thank you for the compliment, now enough talk let's begin". With that Bulat shot off towards Naruto who quickly dodged the Lance.

'He's fast but not so much that I can't see him, regardless I should not underestimate him'. Thought Naruto as he draws Kaze no megami and gets into a ready stance with the sword held in front of him.

"Ahh the wind danger beast sword Kaze no Megami, it's said that the wielder is granted complete control of the winds themselves. Rumor has it that you were given the title Fujin, it's truly an honor to be able to see it in action". Said Bulat as he prepares to attack.

"While it is true that I was granted the title, it does not mean I am a God but no less powerful, now come let's continue". Said Naruto with that they began training.

Bulat came straight at him, as he got close he swung his lance for an over head strike that was blocked but what he wasn't expecting was for a blast of air to send him back a few feet. After regaining his balance he saw Naruto running at him, having no time to dodge he blocked the sword strike and kicked Naruto in the chest knocking him back. While in midair Naruto twisted his body to land feet first and swung his sword sending a wind slice at Bulat.

Seeing it coming Bulat dodged the attack and quickly used his invisibility to sneak up on Naruto, but it didn't work as Naruto had sensed him before he could do anything Bulat was hit with a gust of wind that sent him of his feet. Not one to give up easily he quickly jumped to his feet and charged at Naruto. Seeing that the warm up was over evident by the fact that Bulat was running faster than before Naruto brought out Kaen megami.

"Well it's really an honor to be faced with not only Kaze no megami but the fire danger beast Kaen megami the sword said to be able to control the deadly flames of Amaterasu and the sword through gave you the title Dark Flame Fox. Each sword is dangerous by themselves but together they are truly deadly". Said Bulat as he and Naruto are in a deadlock, but Bulat had to jump back when red flames came from Kaen megami. After jumping back he saw that Naruto took a different stance where he held Kaze no megami on his right hand by his head with the sharp end facing up and Kaen megami in his left hand by his waist. Seeing this Bulat prepares for the attack, but nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

After Bulat had jumped back Naruto charged kaze no megami with wind and kaen megami with flames. After he was ready he swung his swords and called out his attack. "it's over Bulat, FIRE STORM". Yelled Naruto with That he swung his swords in an x formation and unleashed a Hugh fire storm on Bulat but because of his armor he wasn't hurt that bad but the spar was over.

(Pant).. (Pant). "Well that was an amazing battle it's no wonder you were a general anyone with that kind of power really deserves the rank". Said Bulat as he deactivated Incursio and with a little difficulty stood up and walked back into hq with Naruto.

"Thanks but like I said just because I was a general doesn't mean that strength was all that was needed". Said Naruto as they both walked into the building, neither were aware that they actually had a person watching them.

Having just woken up Najenda started getting ready for the day. 'I wonder how both Naruto and Tatsumi are doing, I know Naruto was and is strong having seen him when we were with the empire but Tatsumi, aside from the basics he has no real training, hence why I tasked Akame to train him. I just hope it with work out, I guess only time will tell'. Thought Najenda as she walks through the halls, as she does she sees Naruto and Bulat sparing when all of a sudden Naruto creates a fire storm which shocked Najenda a little haven't been expecting it. 'My God what power, seems that his skills haven't dulled at all, though I shouldn't really be surprised he wasn't a general for nothing after all's. With that and seeing the spar was over Najenda continued walking as she had work to do.

After entering the building both Naruto and Bulat separated one to wash up the other went to grab breakfast.

"Well that was a great morning exercise but it made me kinda hungry". Said Naruto to himself as he made his way into the kitchen and saw sheele there.

"Oh good morning Sheele how are you"? Asked Naruto as he started making something to eat.

"Hmm oh good Morning Naruto I'm fine thanks for asking". Said Sheele as she saw who greeted her.

"That's good by the way I haven't seen the others where are they"? Asked Naruto as he sat and began eating.

"Well Akame and Tatsumi are out training, Mine went to the range to train with pumpkin Leone went into town to find us some contracts and Lubbock is also in town at the bookstore he owns as a cover for our operations". Said Sheele as she thinks on what she should do.

"Huh well at least everyone is busy anyway I'm going to see if Najenda has anything I can do, see you later Sheele". Said Naruto as he left the kitchen.

"Oh yes bye Naruto". Said Sheele as she went back to thinking.

After leaving the kitchen Naruto walked around the building on his way to see Najenda. After a few minutes he is in front of the throne room and knocks on the door. Having heard the knock Najenda allows the person inside and saw that it was Naruto.

"Ah Naruto glad your here I have a mission for you". Said Najenda as Naruto came closer to her.

"What is the Mission". Asked Naruto as he waits for his instructions.

"it's a simple recon mission there has been word that the empire is having a tournament, that in itself isn't a problem but there is a rumor that the top fighters are given the chance to join a special group in the empire I don't have any concrete proof of this so I need you to head to town find out the truth and if you must infiltrate the tournament and be one of the top fighters with you on the inside we'll learn more about the inner workings and plan accordingly". Said Najenda.

"OK but what if I'm compromised I mean I did desert the empire remember, I mean sure it's been a few years but I doubt that they have forgotten". Said Naruto as he thought on how he could do this.

"Yes I know that will be an issue but that can work to our advantage, though you deserted the empire if they see how powerful you are then they will look passed it and offer you to join their ranks again if so you are to do so, understood". Said Najenda with a serious look on her face.

"Understood I will head out now I'll report anything I find before the tournament". Said Naruto as he leaves the throne room to prepare to leave.

'(Sigh) I really hope nothing goes wrong on this mission'. Thought Najenda as she saw Naruto leave.

After getting ready Naruto heads out towards the town, ready to make his debut return to the town.

After getting to town Naruto wasted no time to gather information on the going insane in the town, from what he could see people were busy setting things up. Shop owners were opening there stores preparing for the day. Seeing people walking around and children playing brought a smile to his face seeing that even in times of war and strife the people can still live happily. Seeing this just brings back the life that the empire lost when Honest took control. After a while Naruto had come across something that caught his eyes a poster describing the tournament.

Attention all warriors and soldiers

There is to be a tournament to choose the best of the best

For a new group for the empire

So if you have what it takes sign up at the nearest military office

The winner will get a reward of $1,000,000

Seeing this Naruto heads over to the military office but hid his face by the hood of his trench coat and signed up for the tournament that was to happen latter that day. After doing that he sent a report to Najenda describing what was the reward and the fact that the empire was looking for people for the new group was true. No sooner that he sent the report he got a message back saying that the reward money could come to great use to them so he was ordered to be the winner of the tournament. After getting his orders he went to where the tournament was and waited for the tournament to begin. After being lead into the arena where the other fighters were he and the rest looked up to see the one over seeing the whole thing but what shocked Naruto was who he saw. There standing in her fearsome beauty was Esdeath the one who had stolen his heart at first sight, and he hers, if there was anything he regretted from deserting the empire was leaving her heartbroken. Just looking at her now showed him that even though she was hiding it very well he saw that she was still hurting and knowing it was him who caused it hurt more than any wound that he got from the battlefield.

'Oh my sweet Esdeath have you been that heartbroken since my desertion, I am so sorry my love you were the last one I had ever wanted to hurt, but I had to leave I just couldn't stay in a place that has lost its way but I have returned and soon we'll be together again. Just hold on Esdeath, please'. Thought Naruto as he waited for the tournament to begin.

"Thanks to all those who have come, know now that this tournament is for those of you who are the best of the best to see who will join my elite group. Be aware that one of the top 3 with be the one to be chosen and the winner will be my right hand. With that let the tournament BEGIN"! yelled Esdeath as she retook her seat and watches the tournament.

'Just wait Esdeath I'll be with you again soon, and hopefully I can convince you to come back with me'!. Thought Naruto as he and the rest who weren't fighting yet went back to the participants box.

After getting to the contestants booth Naruto took the time to look over the people who are note worthy. As he looked around he saw that half the people there were arrogant fools only in it for the money, they wouldn't last long here. Now the other half seemed more competent, they were the real threat, probably all of the empires soldiers.

The first was a tall man, he was wearing the empires armor and white pants with a sword hanging by his side. He was tanned skinned with black and white hair, he has a scar over his left eye having lost it earlier in life.

Next was an orange haired girl not too far from the tall man. She also had the empires armor female version. She had a kind look about her but Naruto could see the true person behind the mask having learned to read people over the years. What he saw was an insane girl who enjoys killing anyone who stands in her way. She has guns hanging from her hips and has a dog she drags around by a leash.

The next was another man but this one seemed normal compared to the others. He had a friendly look about him. He is wearing a white shirt with a blue stripe in the front with a red scarf with an anchor symbol on it, over that he had a blue jacket with a white collar with brown pants.

The next three people were grouped together each wearing the same uniform but in different styles. The first was a blond man with an arrogant smirk on his face with his black jacket opened showing the white shirt underneath. The second was a silver haired man with a serious expression on his face with his uniform kept in order. The last was was a young boy with blond hair with a playful expression he seemed out of place being here, but Naruto knew better then to assume that just because of appearance didn't mean they weren't dangerous.

'Hmm from what I can see they are the only ones that might make it to the end of the tournament, I'll have to keep my mind focused if I am to have a chance of winning'. Thought Naruto as they waited to be called and watch the matches. The first match wasn't impressive it was just two arrogant fighters that didn't have anything going for them. After a few minutes the fight was over with both knocked out the next two fights went the same only that the third fight had a winner.

The next fight was between two of the black uniformed people Deidara and Natural. After they were called they headed to the arena where they got ready.

"Heh man what a let down I thought I was going to level up by fighting someone new, oh well let's just get on with it". Said Deidara as he got his teigu ready. They were short battle axes. After seeing that Deidara was ready Nyau took out his short staff and got ready. "I'm sorry that we were paired against each other but this will be nothing short of an actual battle". Said Nyau with that they began fighting with Deidara coming in for an over head strike that was dodged by Nyau who retaliated by swinging the staff at Deidara who blocked it with one of the axes and used the other to attack which Nyau barely dodged by still got cut at he side. "Heh first blood goes to me". Said Deidara as he reveled in his achievement but it was short lived as he was hit by Nyau's staff having been swung at him with that Nyau pressed his advantage and kept Deidara on the defensive.

"Excellent just what I expected from my own group, this was a much needed battle they others were weak compared to these two. I wonder if there is one that can actually best them". Said Esdeath as she continues to watch the fight.

"Oh I doubt that there is such a person lady Esdeath" said an empire soldier as he stood behind Esdeath. " I mean they were trained by you and who can beat you"? Asked the soldier.

"There was a person who could and did beat me regardless of my strength, the one who had bested me and still had the strength to stand even with the injuries I inflicted, the one who also stole my heart, the only man who could stand with me". Said Esdeath in sadness.

'Wow this person must be something else if he was able to not only beat her but also have melted the ice empress's heart, something many a man thought impossible'. Thought the soldier as he asked "umm if it's not to much to ask what happened to this man"? "(Sigh) he deserted the empire. No one knows why he did, rumor has it that he was a traitor, others say he just couldn't take it anymore. No one really knows the real reason he left. Many believe he is dead but I don't believe that". Said Esdeath as she remembers the man she loves.

"Wow he sounds like he was the best of us, what was his name"? Asked the soldier. "Yes he was the best of anyone of us, his name was Naruto Namikaze". Said Esdeath shocking the soldier. "The Maelstrom". Said the soldier in awe having heard of the legendary general of the empire. Many soldiers looked up-to and many were saddened by his dissertion.

The fight has been going on for the last few minutes and both fighters have been injured somewhere along the fight they were disarmed and fought hand to hand. They were evenly matched and decided that the fight needed to end with that they both charged at each other and knocked each other out.

"Seems that they both knocked each other out, I expected nothing less". Said Esdeath as she saw the medics take the fighters out of the arena waited for the next match.

Soon enough the next two came out they were Seryu and Ogre.

"Finally I get to show you how much I have improved under you sensei". Said Seryu as she got ready. "Well then show me that I have not wasted my time with you, come at me full force". Said Ogre as he readies his sword. With that Seryu started by firing at Ogre who blocked the bullets with his sword and charges after Seryu stops and slashes at her guns destroying them and causes Seryu to backflip to avoid getting slashed and takes a martial arts stance which Ogre mimics as he believed that the fight should be matched regardless of advantage. With that he struck first by sending a punch towards Seryu who blocked the attack and sent a kick at him catching him by the leg causing him to loss his balance, as she tried to continue her advantage Ogre surprised her with his speed by punching her in the gut sending her flying towards the wall.

"Heh I can't believe I let my guard down, knowing that I shouldn't until I know the target is dead". Said Seryu as she gets back up with difficulty. With that they continued exchanging blows.

"Very good Seryu keep it up and you may surpass me someday". Said Ogre as he blocked a punch and sent a punch too fast for Seryu to see that knocked her back.

"Thank you Sensei". Said Seryu with the last of her strength as she finally fell to the floor knocked out. With that the match was over.

"Hmm that Seryu girl was decent but she will need more training to by up to my standards for the group and Ogre seems to be fine where he is so far no one has impressed me enough to be chosen". Said Esdeath as she watched the medics come and take Seryu out of the ring and the ref call out the next fight.

"Finally I was beginning to wonder when my turn would be and judging by the look of things only some will move on to the finals from what I have seen I was right to assume that the competent ones are the real challenge that Ogre person seems to really strong I can tell he wasn't using his full strength'. Thought Naruto as he stands before his opponent.

"Heh I can't believe your my opponent, might as well give up you have no chance to win". Said the arrogant man as he got into a ready stance and saw that Naruto didn't get into a stance just standing there with a bored look on his face which the man can barely see. This pissed the guy off.

"HEY TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY DAMN IT"! Said the man as he continues to watch Naruto, who kept standing there with his bored look causing the man to charge towa4d Naruto with a yell but what he didn't see was the drawing of Kaze no Megami until it was too late and he lost his arms in the attack. Having not felt anything at first he began thinking what happened until his brain registered that he lost his arms and then sreamed loudly as he was bleeding profusely as Naruto was declared the winner.

"Wow that was brutal and it happened so fast that I didn't see him move much less draw his sword". Said the soldier with Esdeath as they watch the match, but when he heard no response from Esdeath he look and saw he wide eyes as she looked like she saw a ghost it was strange seeing the strongest of the empire like this.

"General Esdeath are you alright"? Asked the soldier as he didn't know what to do now.

"I-it can't be". Esdeath said to herself as she saw the attack, she only knew of one person who could do this, but he had disappeared years ago it couldn't be him. 'Is it really you my love have you finally returned'. Esdeath thought to herself as she saw the unknown fighter leave the arena and is shaken from her thoughts by the soldier asking if she was OK to which she just nods and leaves it at that as they continue watching the matches.

The next match was between Wave and Liver. The two of them came to the arena and stood facing each other. They were sizing each other up and soon they were going at it in hand to hand combat to get a feel for their opponent, after a few minutes they jump back.

"Heh you aren't a slouch in the least huh". Said Wave as he kept his eyes on Liver. "And you aren't that bad for a young man, but I believe that the warm-up is over let's see who is better". Said Legit as he drew his sword and Wave activated his Teigu.

"Ah the second armor Teigu Grand Chariot the second generation Teigu rumor has it that it's creation was based upon the threat of incursio falling into enemy hands. It's both an ironic and fitting that the armor it was based on is the one that it was to be used against. I'm honored to have the chance to fight against it". Said Liver as he got ready.

"I see that you know of my Teigu and you are correct about the rumor it was solely created for that purpose but enough of that let go". Said Wave as he summoned his sword, with that they began fighting with Wave coming in with a diangonal slash which was blocked. With that Liver pushed him off and went for a side slash which Wave jumped over and sent a punch toward Liver that connects and sends him back a few feet but Liver recovers quickly and charges toward Wave and s2ings his sword at his mod section which is blocked causing them to be locked in a stale mate.

"It seems that Grand Chariot is just as strong as it was made out to be, though it's capabilities have yet to be tested against the purpose of its creation, many doubt it will be able to be used against Incursio. From what I see it has a long way to go to be able to be ready for that encounter". Said Esdeath as she continues to watch her top soldier go against the second armor Teigu, but can't help but wonder if the mysterious fighter was the one she believed him to be.

After a few minutes they were reaching the end of the fight as they are injured and Wave had to deactivate Grand chariot when it took too much damage and they decided to end it with there last hit, they charged at each other and just as they meet they swung at each other but Wave Missed and took the hit toward his face and was knocked out.

With that the three remaining fighters came to the arena waiting for the next match.

"You three have shown that you have what it takes to be the best but alas there can only be one winner, that's not to say that only one of you will be chosen but sadly none of the others could cut it but regardless if it's just one or no one at all doesn't matter it was to see if there were anyone that could be strong enough for the empire and I have seen that you three have what it takes to be the empires strongest, so I ask you if you wish to join please remain in the arena". Said Esdeath after a minute she saw that none have left the arena. "Very good, it's great to see ones commitment to the empire, now because there are only three of you left we'll have a free for all and the winner will get the cash prize, now let the last match Begin"! Yelled Esdeath as she retook her seat and watched as the three got ready for the last match.

Knowing that he will need to get serious Naruto drew both blades and took the stance with Kaze no Megami in his right hand near his face and Kaen Megami in his left hand by his waist. He watches both of them as they do the same. The stare down ends when Ogre sword drawn charges Naruto causing him to block the stike with Kaen Megami and swings Kaze no Megami at Liver who tried to take advantage of the situation, seeing the attack coming he blocked the attack what he didn't expect was for the sword to suddenly cut through his sword so easily which caused him to receive a deep cut across his chest which took him out of the fight where the medics avoiding the last two fighters and take Liver out of the arena. Having dealt with one opponent Naruto can now focus on Ogre. After jumping back from the stale mate both fighters got ready to continue. Growing impatient Ogre rushes toward Naruto with an over head strike that Naruto blocks with both swords in an x formation, but with Ogre being taller than him Naruto knew that he had to use ranged attacks, with that he diverted the strike to the side and jumped back. After getting some distance Naruto charges his wind sword with wind and swings the sword sending wind blades at Ogre who didn't see them coming gets cut up but it wasn't as effective as Naruto would have liked, when he saw Ogre charge towards him he set his fire sword ablaze with red flames and swung his sword sending a wave of fire which Ogre jumped over where Naruto took advantage and sent a concentrated blast of wind sending ogre back and destroying his armor but even that wasn't enough to beat Ogre who got back up and readied his sword again.

"Heh you not half bad, you actually destroyed my armor that's no easy feat. I guess it's time to get serious". Said Ogre and he charges at Naruto faster than he was before catching Naruto off guard and sends him flying, thankfully his hood didn't come off it the attack. After getting up from the floor Naruto charges Kaen Megami with Dark flames shocking everyone especially Esdeath who recognize the flamesimmediately. 'It is you'. Thought Esdeath as she saw the fabled flames of Amaterasu.

"You should feel honored that I'm using this next attack none who see it live to tell about it, you'll be the first to see it and live". Said Naruto as he swings his sword upwards while calling his attack "DARK PHOENEX" yelled naruto as the flames on his sword were unleashed and took the form of the legendary fire bird the Phoenix. After the attack was formed it dive bombed near Ogre and exploded sending him towards the walls where he was knocked unconscious. After getting over their shock everyone started cheering while Naruto was declared the winner.

After getting over her shock Esdeath quickly got up and ran toward the arena shocking the soldier that was with her. After getting to the arena she quickly approached the hooded figure having a good idea who it was.

After being declared the winner Naruto waited for the prize money, what he didn't expect was for Esdeath to quickly come down towards him but he had a feeling she knew who he really was if his attacks were any clue to those who saw them before. So it came to little to no surprise that as soon as she stood before him she quickly lowered his hood confirming her thoughts on who he really was.

"it's really you, please let this not be a dream or a sick joke". Said Esdeath to herself with tears in her eyes.

"It's been a long time huh my Ice Empress". Said Naruto as he hugs Esdeath as she cry's her eyes out having her love returned to her.

"Yes it has my Dark Flame King". Said Esdeath, both using the names only each of them knew.

"I'm sorry that I have caused you such pain I never intended to hurt you". Said Naruto as they broke the hug.

"I know but I will not forgive you yet you still have to answer for your desertion and I will only forgive you if you fight me one on one to earn my forgiveness". Said Esdeath as they both look into each others eyes. "I glad you came back to me my love". Said Esdeath as she leans in for a kiss.

"I'm glad that I was able to see you again after all this time my Esdeath-chan". Said Naruto as he returned the kiss.

 **There's chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it remember to read and review. NeoGamer93 out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Ice and fire

**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with another chapter to night raids fox. First I want to say something about the story, I know that those who have seen the anime know that by this point both bulat and sheele are supposed to be dead. I kinda screwed up there and put the time line after they were killed yet they still live, I had recently watched the episode pertaining to the creation of the jeagers, when I remembered that by this point they had to die so I just wanted to clear that up, both of them will probably be kept alive unless I have no choice in having tatsumi gain incursio. Anyway on with the story. Hope you enjoy and remember to review.**

The stadium had become quiet, everyone was shocked both by the fact that the most respected and feared after Esdeath was not just a legend, not only that but Esdeath, the ice hearted empress was kissing him. Many a man and woman were jealous, the men because they wanted to be the one to melt the empresses heart and the woman because Esdeath had snagged the most lusted after general in the military.

After breaking the kiss they each looked into the others eyes and you could see the love and devotion each had for the other. "You jerk do you know how painful it was for me when I heard you had deserted the empire". Said Esdeath as she leaned against his chest with tears in her eyes.

"I do, because it was the same pain I felt knowing that I had to leave my queen behind, but I knew that had I told you face to face you would have either tried to stop me or join me in my desertion, and I just felt that you would be better off here. I never meant to hurt you, but it was to keep you safe". Said Naruto as he embraced her as she kept crying.

"I know that you fool, but you should have at least told me of your plan, regardless of your reason I would have followed you whether you wanted me to or not". Said Esdeath as she tried her tears and had a smirk on her face.

"Heh, there's the ice hearted empress that stole my heart all those years ago, and I gotta say time has certainly been kind to you, from what I see and felt was any indication". Said Naruto with sly smirk on his face as he was checking out his queen, which caused her to just match his smirk and pose sexily for him giving him a great show of her cleavage.

"Yes it has and it's all for you my love". Said Esdeath as she returned to her relaxed stance.

"Heh I love it when you get that way, really drives me crazy and it was the most I missed all these years". Said Naruto.

"Flirting aside you still have to answer for your desertion, so I ask you what reason did you have in leaving the empire? You were and still are the most respected and feared general". Asked Esdeath as she closed her arms.

(Sigh) I know, well you deserve an explanation anyway, ok the reason was that I couldn't continue to follow a government that had lost it's way. I was fine with killing any and all threats to the empire, like any soldier of the empire would, but when the king died and the child prince was placed on the throne everything changed. I mean look at the empire of today and compare it to the empire of old. Do you see the differences between the two"? Asked Naruto.

When he asked her that she thought back to the time off the king, during his reign all was peaceful in the capital, it's people lived happily and safe knowing that the military would defend it to their last breath, but when she started to think of the empire now that she thought about it the people that once trusted them now fear and hate the very military that devoted it's life to keep them safe. Sure some didn't agree with their methods but surely it wasn't as bad as it sounded, right? She thought to herself.

Seeing the look of doubt on her face Naruto spoke. "I see that you have realized the difference, yes it's as bad as it sounds why do you think there is a rebellion against the empire, sure they are just like us but the difference is that they care for the people where as the military only cares about control and money. You know I'm right". Naruto said.

"Even if you say that it's true how do you know that they don't have any ulterior motives for doing this"? She asked as she stood in front of him.

"I know because I have seen the assassin's leader and from what I have seen they mainly kill those who have been corrupted. I know that you know of the rich family that was recently killed by Night raid, right? Well they weren't innocent in the least, the daughter as a hobby brought poor people off the streets and in a false show of kindness gave them a place to sleep only to show her true self and torture them until death, and the staff along with the parents condoned this and did nothing but watch as innocent people suffer. So I ask you is that the empire we should die for"? Asked Naruto.

"No not really but what do you want me to do"? Asked Esdeath.

"Come with me and join Night raid, I would like nothing more than to have my queen by my side again". Said Naruto shocking her.

"W-what you are actually a part of Night raid"? She asked.

"Yes when I had left I had spent the last few years training in the use of my teigus and when I returned I saw the disaster the empire had become and I sought out the group and joined them now I ask you will you join me and Night raid and help liberate the empire"? Naruto asked.

" Nothing would make me happier then to be with my king but before that show me that you are still as strong as you were back then". Esdeath said as she pulled her rapier and got into a stance.

"Heh just like how we became a couple, I'm glad you still have that indomitable fire and personality that drove me to you". Said Naruto as he pulled both of his teigus out.

As the people in the stadium watched the couple they couldn't here what they were talking about but when they pulled their weapons and saw the smirks on their faces they knew that the next fight was going to be epic.

Not wasting time both charged each other with Esdeath using her superior speed with her rapier and struck at Naruto who dodged by blocking with his teigus only to be stopped when his feet where encased in ice. Swinging kaen megami he melted the ice and swung kaze no megami sending wind blades toward Esdeath who blocked it by creating a wall of ice which was soon melted as Naruto swung kaen megami. With that they started to trade sword strikes as they continued with the audience impressed by the battle of generals. After a few minutes of this they decided to up the fight by activating there powers as Esdeath coated the rapier in ice and created another out of ice. While Naruto coated both of his swords with their respective elements, with that the real fight began as they charged each other Naruto swung kaze no megami sending a wind slice toward Esdeath that she dodged by jumping to the left and struck the ground creating an ice line that Naruto melted with kaen megamis flames which continued causing Esdeath to jump away. When she landed she created a dragon made of ice causing Naruto to use both of his teigus causing a flamethrower that melted the dragon and caused steam to cover the arena. Using it as cover having trained in it the past few years Naruto tried to attack Esdeath only to be blocked as she had sensed him coming. With that they started to trade strikes again. After a while the steam had dispersed and the two were locked in a stalemate.

"Well your skills have improved I see back then you couldn't keep up with me now it seems that were evenly matched". Said Naruto as he stared at Esdeath.

"Heh well you weren't the only one training in their teigu, now let me show you how much I have improved". She said as she seemingly disappeared only for Naruto to be encased in ice as she reappeared behind him shocking the others as they didn't know what happened.

"Well it seems you've learned a new trick but so have i". Said Naruto as the temperature seemed to increase and cracks to appear on the ice keeping Naruto still, which soon melted showing that Naruto whole body had become dark flames with that and much to the shock of everyone especially Esdeath he disappeared and reappeared behind Esdeath back to his regular form with both his swords crossed over neck as he hugged her from behind.

"It's over". Naruto said causing a smile to form on Esdeaths face as she was both happy and turned on by his display of power.

"I yield". Said Esdeath as she melted the ice on her rapier as Naruto sheathed his swords and the two turned to each other and kissed each other before they addressed the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming to this tournament and I hope you enjoyed the battle between the empires most powerful generals". Said Esdeath as she and Naruto left heading back to the empire military hq.

 **Well that's chapter 4 hoped you guys like it please review if you have any ideas on what Esdeath should do concerning joining night raid or not. Neogamer93 out.**


End file.
